dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader vs Zero
Darth Vader (Nominated by Ult) vs Zero (nominated by Den) Section heading The Dark Lord of the Sith takes on Dr. Wily's Maverick Hunter. Who will take this win? Fight Den, Blake, Time, Josh, Ult, Roy, Memer, Char, and EP are hanging out in a luxorious space room field trip, Roy is playing Fire emblem on his 3DS, EP is watching funny videos, Char is playing Pokemon on his computer. Memer is working on a project. Den, Blake, Time, and Ult are sparring in the training room. Roy: Man I sure miss Rai. Char: Well why don't you invite him? Oh wait you killed him in Smash Bros. until there was an explosion from the hotel lobby. Den: What was that? Blake: Beats me. Time: I think we should check it out! Den: GUYS!!! EP, Roy, Memer, Blake, Time, Ult, and Char looked up. Den: We got trouble in the Lobby. Char: Who cares. Den: I need volunteers for someone to go with me. Blake, Josh, Ult and EP rose their hands. Den: Alright Let's go, Oh and Char, you're in charge. Char: Sweet! Den Blake, EP, Josh and Ult went to the lobby and they saw Darth Vader with his Storm Troopers at his side Darth Vader was force choking Mage until he was stopped by the 4 users. Darth Vader: You 5 again. I should have known (Pushes aside Mage) Den: Get ready guys! (the 4 users go into battle positions until Zero Arrives. Zero: Looks like I arrive here just in time. Den: Zero! Thank goodness you're here! Ult: Oh great... Zero turns to Darth Vader. Zero: So you're my opponent? Vader: indeed Zero: Well then shall we begin? Blake: Guys I think we should take cover. Josh:Yeah good plan. the 5 users go hiding behind Wall. Ult: Ok Den, If my character wins, you have to call me King Ult Den: Ok But if i win you have to make my thumbnails on Round 1. Ult: You're On! Both combatants took out their weapons HERE WE GOOOOO!!!!!! Darth Vader tries to use force stun on Zero but Zero dodges it easily and strikes Vader with his Z-Saber. Darth Vader: Impressive. but try to dodge this! (uses kinetite which hits Zero) Zero: Cheap trick. But take this CHARGE SHOT!!!! (Shoots a blast) But Vader reflects that and then clashes sabers with Zero. Both do variety of saber attacks until Zero activates Rekkoha while Vaders jumps down on Zero Zero: Rekkoha!!! shoots pillars of light from below and hits vader. Vader: Urgh...! Not bad... but you underestimate the power of the dark side (uses force choke but nothing happened) Zero: I guess your force choke technique won't work on me. Zero charges at Vader and slices his electrical armor. significatly damaging him Ult: What no Vader No!!! Vader is now on his knees Zero: Sorry Vader but this will be over in a nano second. (Uses Black void and slices his head) When time resumes Vader was finished. Ult: Vader?! NOOOOOO!!!! Den: Sorry Ult but you have to make my round 1 thumbnails. Ult: Fine... This Matchup's winner is.... Zero!!!! Next time on Den's DBX....! ???: Arifar.... ???: OPEN GATE OF GOLDEN BULL, TAUROS!!!! Category:Densetsu1999 Category:'Movie VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Adventures of Den and his DBF Friends